Shadow of the Kyuubi
by DaiYouko
Summary: Naruto X Dnd Crossover At a young age, Naruto becomes the apprentice of the Mistress of the Night, leader of the Shadowcasters. Charged with preventing the return of the Dracolich, he'll need all the help he can get. Powerful Naruto. On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Shadow of the Kyuubi

It was October 10th, the day of the Kyuubi's defeat, a day of celebration. Friends were drunk, spirits were high, and the happiness of just being alive permeated through Konohagakure. However, in the alleyways far from prying eyes, a small form huddled in the shadows cast by the lights of the holiday. He could not join the festivities, he would be driven away, beaten, cursed, discarded. He coveted the darkness that gave him the ability to hide away, to evade the hate he did not understand. He believed in the shadows, trusting in their ability to keep him safe, if only for a little while.

But therein lay the problem. They could only protect him for so long, the hatred would find him. It always found him.

"Oy! I think I found the little bastard!"

Cerulean eyes widened in fear. He had thought he would get more time than this to move on. As it was, he was trapped in the alleyway, the drunken mob cutting off his only mode of escape. A flashlight shined its beam on his body, covered only by a dirty, dark orange shirt and ratty shorts. The comforting darkness fled from the harshness of the shaft of light. He shuffled back further into the alleyway, unbridled fear apparent in his eyes. For once, the lead villagers paused, looking deep into those azure pools. Sadly, the hatred of the ignorant is not so easily calmed. They remembered the attack, the sight of their loved ones dying. They remembered the monster that had come out of nowhere and decimated their homes, their very lives. And as it had been with every year, this hatred clouded their minds, closed their hearts, and allowed them to become monsters themselves.

"Little fuck! This is for my son!"

The first blow had been struck, a stomp to the hand. The other villiagers soon followed, crushing his joints, breaking bones, ripping skin, mutilating the body of a seven-year-old boy.

Suddenly, all movement stopped. The villiagers looked around in fear, their bodies halted by some unknown force. They believed they had been caught, that a member of ANBU had used a paralysis jutsu on them. Suddenly a woman appeared in front of them, her ivory skin reflecting the pale light of the moon. Her emerald eyes scanned the mob, coming to rest on the blue-eyed child. She turned to the mob, her eyes cold.

"Might I ask as to why a group of drunken civilians is assaulting a seven-year-old boy?"

"What, don't you know? That little fuck's a de-" the lead villiager looked at the woman incredulously.

"SHHHH! What would happen if ANBU heard you?" a voice called out from the mob.

"Shut up! Nobody cares about him, and ANBU is always lax on the night of the festival! They would probably reward me if I killed the fucking demon." the lead villiager boasted.

The woman's eyes narrowed in anger. She had dealt with this type of hatred before.

"What demon? The only thing I see is a seven-year-old child being unfairly treated by an unruly mob of drunken ingrates!" she stated, her voice rising in volume torwards the end.

She turned on her heel, making her way towards the boy. Blue met green as their sight lines connected. She knelt down to him, her expression softening as she saw him try to crawl away from her.

"Do not worry little one, I shall bring no harm to you," the woman cooed at the boy, "I myself have had to endure this treatment."

"Hey! Bitch! What the fuck are you doing!" an overweight man near the lead of the mob yelled out. "You a fucking demon lover too? Well, we'll just have to fix that then won't we?" he chuckled, bringing a butcher knife to bear as he stumbled drunkenly at the woman.

In an instant, the woman turned as she rose, a righteous fire burning in her eyes. She spun to the side, tapping the man on the wrist, whispering, "Umbral Touch." The drunken man's eyes widened as his body halted in its charge. A black mark appeared on his wrist where the woman had tapped him, and it was quickly increasing in size. Tendrils of darkness rushed up his arm, as the man began to cry out in pain. The darkness reached his head, rising up his face, until they entered his eyes, turning them completely black. His body shuddered, his brain shutting down. The corpse fell forward, the darkness completely covering it. The other villiagers looked at the body, looked at the woman, looked at each other, and then ran away screaming.

The young boy could only look on in awe. Who was this woman? This angel who used the power of the darkness that he had so long believed and hidden in? Why was she helping him? Was she like all the others, only befriending him to make the pain of betrayal that much worse? She turned back to him, noting his scrutinizing gaze. She smiled warmly and reached out to him, whispering "Touch of Sleep"

"Who...who are you?" Uzumaki Naruto, the container of the Kyuubi asked as his eyes closed.

"I am Hikari little one, and I have come to save you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Looking away from the crystal ball, Sarutobi felt both relief and apprehension. While it seemed as though Naruto was out of danger for the moment, he had no clue about the intentions of the woman who saved him. 'Hopefully she's telling the truth about not wanting to hurt him' he thought to himself while stroking his beard. He was startled out of his revirie when a shadow portal appeared in the middle of the room. (A/N: Think Organization XIII from Kingdom Hearts) His eyes narrowed as he saw the green-eyed woman step out, the portal closing behind her. His eyes traveled to her arms, in which she was carrying the sleeping form of the young Uzumaki.

"Greetings Hokage of Konohagakure, I have come to negotiate the release of Naruto Uzumaki into my care for training. I have seen how your precious villiage treats him, and it strikes a somber chord in my heart. I will teach him to defend himself, and to protect those he holds dear. I will instruct him in the art of Shadowcasting."

Sarutobi's eyes widened. He had heard of the Shadowcasters. A secretive society that used chakra to mold the shadows of the world to their will. In fact, the shadow molding ability of the Nara clan was said to have come as a gift from the Mistress of Shadowcasters herself. He sighed, if the Shadowcasters wanted Naruto, there was little he could do to stop them. He crossed his arms before he spoke,

"While I do not doubt who you are Shadowcaster, how can I trust that you will not turn him against us? Teach him merely so that he may take revenge on those who wronged him?"

Hikari's eyes crinkled in mirth, "You are a shrewd one, are you not? And you may call me Hikari, Shadowcaster sounds so formal. But as to your question, it is true that you can not fully trust me, and as such, I am offering this." Hikari pulled a sealed scroll out of her robes. "This is an alarm scroll. Merely open it, and a contingent of Shadowcasters will come to your aid for whatever you need. Mind you, you should only use it in times of need. Some of our order do not enjoy being called for menial reasons." She set the scroll on Sarutobi's desk, and stepped back.

Sarutobi picked up the scroll, noticing the kanji for 'Shadow' on the seal. He nodded, placing it into a secret compartment on his desk. "Very well. Now on to my next question, will you be bringing Naruto back? Or is he going to be joining the Shadowcasters as a permanent member. He has always spoken about how he is going to be the Hokage someday."

Hikari smiled, "Have no worry Hokage, he will return in time to become a ninja of Konohagakure. I am merely training him to be my apprentice. However, there will come a time that he is called away to become the leader of the Shadowcasters, but that will not be until my death. And I do not plan to die for a long while yet."

Sarutobi had a look of shock on his face. Leader of the Shadowcasters? That meant that the woman in front of him was, "You...you are the Mistress of Shadows?"

Hikari laughed out loud, "Yes, yes I am. Now, shall we wake Naruto and see what he thinks of the situation?" She tapped his forehead, whispering "Touch of Dawn"

Naruto awoke to the feeling of being completely safe. He was being held by something cool, but the temperature was comforting. He opened his eyes, and noticed that he was looking directly into two emerald orbs.

"Good morning, did you sleep well Naruto-kun?"

"H-hai. Ummm...where am I?"

"I brought you to the Hokage's Tower little one, we have much to discuss." Hikari explained as she set him on his feet.

"HEY! I'm not little..." Naruto pouted, pushing out his bottom lip. Both Hikari and Sarutobi laughed at his antics.

The Hokage was the first to quiet down. He put on a serious look and turned to Naruto, "Naruto, this woman here is the Mistress of Shadows, Hikari, and she has offered to teach you. You would be leaving the villiage for eight years so that you may learn the art of shadowcasting."

Many emotions began to play across Naruto's face. Hope, suspicion, anger, happiness, and finally hope again. "Do you trust her oyajii? (A/N: spelling?)

Sarutobi nodded, "Yes I do Naruto."

"Okay! Then i'll go with her, and when I come back, i'll become the Hokage!" Naruto pumped his fist into the air.

Both Hikari and Sarutobi chuckled again. Hikari spoke this time, "Come with me then Naruto, I will be taking you to the Shadow Fortress. It is the home of the Shadowcasters, and will be your home for the next eight years."

Hikari opened another shadow portal, took Naruto's hand, and stepped through. As Naruto was stepping through, he looked back to Sarutobi, "See you later Oyajii!" And with that, they were gone. Sarutobi sighed out loud, it would be lonely without that little ball of energy around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N:

Dai: And that's the first chapter! 'S a lot longer than I originally intended, but whatever! Longer chapters are better...right? I'll try and get the next chapter out a few weeks, but I wont make any promises. Review if you like, but if you're just going to flame, at least tell me WHY you don't like what I write. I thrive on constructive criticism.

Kye: HEY! Why wasn't I in this chapter? 

Dai: Cause I don't need you yet...

Kye: Oh... (pouts)

Dai: (Sweatdrops) ...uh...yeah...you'll be in the next one...

Kye: WOOT! (runs off)

Shadow: ...and me?

Dai: Yes Shadow, you'll be there too.

Shadow: ...that is acceptable (dissapears)

Dai: Yeesh, my friends make the wierdest characters... oh yeah, I don't own Naruto or D'n'D. If I did, i'd be rich, and I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. I do own Hikari, and I am borrowing Kye and Shadow from my friends. They were our characters in our most recent D'n'D adventure. Also, I am conducting a poll on what type of summon Naruto will get. The choices are:

Foxes  
Toads  
Elementals

I can write for any of them, so it's up to you, the reviewers to choose! Choose wisely, for through this you are directly influencing the story! BWAHAHAHAHA! cough ...yeah...


	2. Chapter 2: The Shadow Grows

**Author's Note:**

Dai: I actually got reviews?? Yatta! I didn't expect reviews until at least the third chapter! (Does happy dance) Alright, serious now. Thanks to those who reviewed, and in helping choose Naruto's summon. The count stands at:

Elementals: 4

Toads: 0

Foxes: 0

It seems that people want him to summon elementals. That's what I was originally planning on, so it's all good. Well then, on to chapter two!

"Speaking"

"**Bijuu/Demon/Summon Speaking"**

'Thinking'

**'Bijuu/Demon/Summon Thinking'**

_Setting_

_**Spells/Jutsus**_

**Shadow of the Kyuubi: Chapter Two: Growth of the Shadow**

_Shadowcaster Fortress, Dawn_

The shadow portal opened, depositing Hikari and Naruto into a darkened entrance hall. Naruto's mouth was agape as he looked around in wonder.

"Ne, Hikari-nee-chan? Is this where i'm going to be living?"

Hikari chuckled, "No Naruto, this is merely the entrance hall to the fortress. We will need to go up a few levels to get to your living quarters. Once we get you settled in, I will introduce you to some of the other shadowcasters, as well as your teachers."

"You...you wont be teaching me?" Naruto's eyes teared up.

Hikari knelt down to the boy, and, noticing his distress, hugged him.

"Don't worry little one, I will be your main teacher. It is merely that there are some things that others would be more suited to teaching you. I will teaching you the basics, and be you master as you travel the path of the Shadowcaster. However, my teammates Kye and Shadow will be helping you with other aspects."

"What will they help me with?"

"Well, Kye is a Weapons-Master and Binder. He will be teaching you Kenjutsu and helping you with the eventual summoning and binding of your familiar. Shadow is a Rouge and Truenamer. He will be instructing you in the more advanced classes and will be helping with your stealth skills. We will be training you to become the best you can be, so that you will one day be able to take my place as the leader of the Shadowcasters."

"Okay Hikari-nee-chan! I'll make you proud and become even a better leader than you are! Believe it! Ittai!" Naruto held his head where Hikari had smacked him.

"While I don't doubt your ability, never use that phrase again..."

"Hai nee-chan..." Naruto pouted

Hikari merely laughed. It was going to be an eventful eight years.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Time Skip: Six Months_

"_**Shadow Bolt!**_"

"Again!"

"_**Shadow Bolt!**_"

"Again!"

"_**Shadow Bolt!**_" Naruto fired off the last bolt into the training wall before falling backwards, panting.

"A total of eight in succession, very good Naruto! Most people are barely able to get off two a day within six months." Hikari applauded his achievement. She was quite stunned, if Naruto kept this up, he would be able to move on to the Journeyman spells soon enough. "Remember Naruto that once you've rested, you have to get to your anatomy lessons with Shadow."

Naruto groaned. While he enjoyed the practical training, bookwork always bored him. It wasn't that he was stupid, far from it. He had taken an IQ test that Shadow had given him a few days after arriving. He had scored around 198. It was merely the fact that it was difficult for him to keep still. He would much rather be learning by DOING things rather than sitting and listening to Hikari or Shadow lecture for a hour or two. But he did admit that he needed to learn this stuff, especially if he was going to take over for Hikari as Master of Shadows someday...but that didn't mean he had to like it...

"If you're energetic enough to complain, you're energetic to get to the classroom. Move it!"

"Haaaaiiii..."

"...Naruto, if you are not in the classroom within ten minutes, I will have Kye double your physical training..." Shadow had entered through the door, a shadow of a smirk making itself present on his face as a blond-haired blur stampeded past him.

"Shadow...that was cruel..." Hikari looked at the man with mirth in her eyes.

"Cruel it may be, but it got him moving a hell of a lot quicker, didn't it?"

"True, but...well...damn..." Hikari pouted.

Shadow chuckled softly, his teammates antics putting a ghost of a smile on his face (A/N: Pun TOTALLY intended). He went after his speedy charge, waving goodbye to Hikari.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Time Skip: Year and a Half_

As Kye finished writing the seals in the blood ink on the floor, Naruto was beginning to get impatient. He had known that the binding ritual would take a while, but having to sit still while Kye wrote an intricate seal pattern around him for an hour was not his idea of fun.

"Ne, Kye-sensei, are you almost done? I'm getting REALLY bored here."

"Yes Naruto, i'm done. So I need you to get into the meditative stance I showed you. Remember, feet on top of your knees, arms on your legs, palms up."

Naruto, after struggling with his legs a bit, got into the stance and closed his eyes. "I just need to flare my chakra, right Kye-sensei?"

"Yup, and whichever elemental is summoned will determine your element and max size of summon."

"Kay..."

Naruto closed his eyes and began flaring his chakra. A yellow fire grew around Naruto, and began to leak into the writing. The kanji began to pulse red, as if they were calling out to something. A crimson circle radiated out from Naruto, encompassing the entire sealing circle. A transparent light shot up, causing Naruto's clothes and hair to blow upwards. A dimensional rip opened in front him, a black appendage reaching out.

Kye's eyes narrowed, 'Shadow Elemental? No...it's too corporeal...' His eyes then widened, 'My god...it's an Omni-mental...'

Following the black appendage, a humanoid figure followed it. Slowly scanning the room were two white pits in place of the eyes. They momentarily paused on Kye, then moved to where Naruto was meditating on the floor. A look of understanding seemed to pass over it's features, and it moved towards Naruto. The eyes shifted down the torso until they were level with Naruto's face. Two black appendages reached out, opening Naruto's eyes. Azure orbs stared into white pits for what seemed an eternity. Then suddenly, the eye contact was broken, and Naruto's eyelids were released. The appendages moved to Naruto's left arm, and slit themselves across it. Six archaic symbols which stood for the six main elements appeared on the inside of his forearm. The Omni-mental then moved back from Naruto, re-opened the dimensional rip, and walked back through. The red shaft of light lowered back to the floor, and Naruto's body decided that it was a good time for a nap. He fell sideways, unconscious.

Only one thought crossed Kye's mind, '...Damn...'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The Next Day_

Two azure eyes opened to the world after being closed for twenty-four hours. He moved his head the side, looking out of his rooms window into the morning sun. Had the binding been successful? He would have to ask Kye.

Naruto rose himself out of bed, grunting from the exertion. He hadn't been this tired since he had started his Shadowcaster training.

"Naruto, are you up yet?" Kye entered the room, looking at the bed. He saw Naruto sitting up, and smiled. "Good, we need to start your summon training anyways."

"You mean it worked?"

"Of course! If it hadn't, there wouldn't be enough left of you to put into a grave!" Kye laughed out.

Naruto paled, "Kye-sensei, you have really dark humor, don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess I kinda do, but nevertheless, look at you inner left forearm. On it will be the Draconic symbols for the six elements: Earth, Wind, Fire, Water, Lightning, and Shadow. Those verify that you have been accepted by the Omni-mentals. Which, by the way, is an amazing thing in itself. The last time one of those was summoned was during the First Great Shinobi War. One of them single-handedly decimated an army of 500 Jounins, 800 Chuunins, and countless Genin. And you summoned an ELDER Omni-mental, the most powerful type. There's something about you kid, something special."

Naruto grinned foxily, "Then we better get on my training then, ne sensei?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Time Skip: Two Years Later_

"Shadowcaster Naruto, we, the Council of Three, have called you here today to test you in preparation for your advancement into the Initiate Shadow Paths. All you will need to do is show sufficient mastery of at least five different Apprentice Mysteries. In doing so, you will accepted into the inner circle of the Shadowcasters."

Hikari, Kye, and Shadow sat at a large half-circle desk, their arms folded in front of them. In front of the desk stood Naruto in a black cloak with silver chains creating an intricate design on the front (A/N: Again, Organization XIII). On the back of the cloak was etched the kanji for Shadow Fox.

Nodding to the three, Naruto began casting his shadow spells.

"_**Steel Shadows!"**_ The shadows around Naruto seemed to convalesce into a sort of armor protecting Naruto's vitals. Hikari merely nodded and made a tic mark on the sheet of paper in front of her. Releasing the spell, Naruto moved onto the next one.

"_**Shroud of Darkness!"**_ Ghost smiled as a dark haze fell across his eyes. Hikari smiled, and made another tic mark.

"_**Touch of Sleep!"**_ Naruto walked up to Kye, and tapped him on the arm. Kye's eyes drooped somewhat, before his head fell forward, hitting the table. He jerked back up, rubbing his forehead, muttering something about little fox brats. Hikari giggled and made another tic mark.

"_**Elemental Summoning!"**_ Naruto bit his thumb, and swiped some blood across the Draconic character for Earth on his arm. A rumbling was heard before a 6-foot Earth elemental rose from the ground, looking ready for combat. It looked to Naruto, who explained to it mentally that he was merely proving his capabilities. The elemental nodded, and receded back into the ground. Hikari smiled at her student's ability, and made another tic mark.

"_**Shadow Blade!"**_ A blade of pure darkness formed around Naruto's right hand. He thrust it into the ground, meeting no resistance. He removed his hand, showing a perfect slit in the obsidian floor. The eyes of the three examiners widened. This wasn't a recorded spell! That meant that Naruto had made it by himself! He wasn't required to make a spell until he was trying to reach the master paths. An Apprentice creating a spell was unprecedented. Then again, he was being taught by the three leaders. 'Naruto-kun surprises us once again...' Hikari thought to herself, as she made the final tic mark.

"Well done Shadowcaster Naruto. You have surpassed our expectations, and we hope to see you go far in your path through the darkness. We pronounce you an Apprentice Shadowcaster, and bestow upon you your personal moniker. From this day forward, you are to be known as the Shadow Fox."

Hikari, Kye, and Shadow all bowed to Naruto, as he bowed in return. As they righted themselves, pride was evident in the three teachers' faces. Kye spoke first, "Now that those formalities are out of the way, want to go get some ramen in celebration?"

"You know it!" Naruto pumped a fist into the air before dragging a laughing Kye out the door, with Hikari and Shadow following.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Time Skip: Four Years Later_

"Apprentice Shadowcaster Shadow Fox, you come before us today for your final assignment before joining the ranks of the masters. For the past eight years, you have bled, trained, and worked yourself to the bone, and your final challenge is upon you. Are you prepared for what we have in store for you?"

Hikari, Kye, and Shadow were all sitting at the half-circle desk again, with Naruto in front of them. At first glance, the sight was the same as it was four years ago. However, the young blond was now fifteen years old and stood a tall 5-foot 11-inches in height. He still wore his Shadowcaster cloak, only now the kanji on the back was stitched in a blood red thread. Naruto looked his three teachers in the eyes and smirked, "You know it"

Hikari nodded and continued. "Many years ago, before the Shadowcasters were united, a great evil threatened the land. It was known as the Dracolich, and was a danger to the very existence of the world. An undead dragon with the power over death itself, it was a terrible foe that had almost reached the power of a god. Myself, Kye, and Shadow, with the aid of the old gods, were able to seal away this great wyrm, hoping that it would never surface again. Now it seems as if someone has made contact with the consciousness of the beast, and it is manipulating this person to resurrect it. This can NOT come to pass! Shadow Fox, for your ascension to the rank of Master to be complete, you will search out the one who has made contact with the Dracolich, and you will destroy them. Do you understand?"

"Hai, Mistress!" Naruto stood at attention.

"Shadow Fox, you will be returning to Konoha to begin your search. You will be inserted into the ninja academy, and as the Genin exams are coming up, you will be instated as a ninja of Konohagakure. We have reason to believe that the one who came in contact with the Dracolich originated there, so it is in this village that your search will start. You leave tomorrow. Dismissed."

"Hai!" Naruto bowed and left the room.

Once Naruto had left, Hikari sank to the desk, emotionally drained. Tears began to leak out of her eyes, "Are we doing the right thing? For Kami's sake, WE were nearly killed when we went up against that thing so many years ago, and we were at least ten years older than Naruto." Kye went over to Hikari and began rubbing her back. "Don't worry, he's a strong kid. Shadow and I have already instructed him to look for heirs for the two of us, so he wont be going at it alone. And anyways, he's always surprised us before, I think he'll be able to do it again."

Hikari wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled, hugging Kye, "Thanks Kye, I just worry about him, you know?"

"Remember Hikari, it is not only you who sees him as a son. Both Kye and I have trained him as well for the past eight years, we understand how you feel." Shadow rose from his seat, "But I agree with Kye, he'll be able to surprise us again."

"For all our sakes, I hope you two are right..." Hikari sighed as she looked at the door Naruto had left out of.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Time Skip: One Week Later_

Izumo and Kotetsu were bored. Guard duty wasn't the most exiting of jobs, but today had just seemed slow for some reason. It was almost as if nobody had any jobs outside of the village. But they were startled out of their boredom when a shadow portal opened up right in front of them, and a cloaked figure walked out. The hooded figure proceeded towards the gates, before it was stopped by Izumo's voice.

"Halt! Identify yourself or step away from the gates!"

The hood swirled to look straight at Izumo, "The Shadow Fox has returned to the forest."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N:

Dai: WOO! Chapter two is completed! I had forgotten how fun writing could be! So as you can see, Naruto is able to summon elementals, as the reviewers, the few of you that there were, requested. I'll get another poll going in the next chapter or so, but for now, I got nothing. So until next time people, may the shadow protect you!

Hikari: DaiYouko doesn't own Naruto

Kye: If he did, Sasuke wouldn't be an Emo-snake-whore, Sakura wouldn't be a bitch, and-

Naruto: And a hell of a lot of nicer stuff would be happening to me!

(Kye smacks Naruto) Kye: Don't interrupt gaki...

Naruto: Itaii...


	3. Chapter 3: The Shadow Returns

**Author's Note:**

(A beautiful redheaded girl with fox ears and tail wearing a blood red kimono walks backwards out of a doorway, speaking to somebody)

Kyuubi: Don't worry dear, I'll be right back. I just need to inform your readers as to why you've been gone for a while. (turns to the readers) Dai-sama apologizes for not updating, he's had a lot on his plate and not much time for writing. Not including the fact that he's been calling me out to 'play' a lot (giggles). So here's the next chapter, finally. As always, Dai-sama doesn't own Naruto, so nobody sue him!

Dai: Kyu-chan, where are you? I need you! (Voice is coming from doorway)

Kyuubi: Coming Dai-sama! (Trots back through the doorway, giggling)

"Speaking"

"**Bijuu/Demon/Summon Speaking"**

'Thinking'

**'Bijuu/Demon/Summon Thinking'**

_Setting_

_**Spells/Jutsus**_

**Shadow of the Kyuubi: Chapter Three: The Shadow Returns to the Forest**

_Konohagakure Shinobi Academy, 7:55 AM_

Iruka sat in his classroom, waiting for the students. It was a month until graduation, and both the students and teachers were beginning to get antsy. On top of this, the Hokage had informed him earlier that a new student would be arriving today. He sighed to himself, 'Only one more month. One month, and then I get three to spend with Anko-chan.' (A/N: Hush, I think they're perfect together) Iruka sighed to himself again, and began class as the final student arrived.

"Alright class," Iruka began, "As you all know, the graduation exams are exactly one month from now, so I expect you all to be working your hardest. Also, we will be getting a new student today, he-"

"WAIT A SEC!" Inuzuka Kiba (A/N: I like the names reversed, shut it) interrupted, "How can somebody enter the academy a month before graduation! That's unfair to the rest of us who have been here for six freaking years!"

"SILENCE!" Iruka used his **_Big Head Jutsu_**, "If you hadn't interrupted, I was about to explain it to you. As I was saying, he was born here, but eight years ago left the village to train himself. He recently returned at the Hokage's behest to become a shinobi of Konoha. He should be here by now though..."

As Iruka was finishing up, a shadow portal appeared at the head of the classroom, making everyone jump in their seats. A cloaked figure walked out, and the portal closed behind him. Iruka calmed himself before speaking.

"Uh... I take it you are the new student?"

"Yup, that's me! Want me to do an introduction or what?" The figure quipped happily.

"Yeah, go ahead..." Iruka massaged his temples, he was getting a bad feeling about this, as if many headaches were on their way.

"Alrighty then," the boy pulled down his hood, exposing his spiky blond hair and cerulean eyes. "Hi all! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Apprentice Shadowcaster. I like the night, ramen, Hikari-kaasan, Kye-tousan, Shadow-tousan, reading, and fighting. I dislike people who hate others without getting to know them, people who think everything should be handed to them on a silver platter, and thieves. My hobby is creating new spells. My dream is to surpass my mother and become the Master of Shadows!" As Naruto finished, he struck the nice guy pose. Everybody sweatdropped.

Iruka was the first to recover, "Yes, well, why don't you take the seat next to Ino then? So we can get on with the class?"

"Sure thing Iruka-sensei!" Naruto teleported (A/N: Think Nightcrawler's ability, and thank you Blackfang1983 for the idea!) next to the chair and sat down. "Nice to meetcha!" He waved to Ino and then turned himself to the front of the class as Iruka began the lecture.

'Well, he seems nice...' Ino thought to herself, 'But he's nowhere near as cool as Sasuke-kun! Even if he is kinda cute...' She was surprised at her own thoughts. 'Cute? Where the hell did that come from? Even if those eyes are deep and I could look into them for hours, and hours...'

Ino continued arguing with herself during the day. But she as not the only one that was affected by Naruto's magnetic personality. A certain lavender-eyed girl was stealing glances and blushing, her thoughts being a bit more intimate in nature. But Naruto was oblivious to it all. Once the lecture had started, he had promptly put his head on his desk and fallen asleep. With the advanced classes he had taken with Shadow, he already knew almost all of what the academy could teach him in the form of book-smarts. He would just need to do well on the tests and he would pass easily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The days passed quickly, with Naruto soon proving himself to be leaps and bounds above every other person in the class. Although he slept through almost every class, he aced every single test, easily dispelling the genjutsus some of the more hostile teachers placed on them to try and force him to fail. In the taijutsu exercises, he used Jeet Kun Do, The Art of the Intercepting Fist. He easily deflected and countered any strike that came his way. Of course, this garnered a large amount of jealousy from everybody's favorite emo. (A/N: Do ya feel the sarcasm?) Sasuke would almost continuously challenge Naruto, trying to best him at everything. Needless to say, Naruto, having gone through the "Training From Hell" of his adoptive parents, defeated Sasuke each time. This created mixed reactions. Around a third of Sasuke's fan-club, with Sakura at their helm, started to try and "help" Sasuke with his battles against Naruto. This usually ended up with Naruto laughing like a maniac as he left the fan-girls and Sasuke in compromising positions. The remaining two thirds, after seeing Sasuke beat his head against a proverbial brick wall, decided that the Uchiha wasn't all he was cracked up to be. They left his fan-club, and started another one, the Uzumaki Naruto fan-club. While not as outspoken as the Uchiha's, they were no less rabid in their devotion to the object of their affection. They more often than not merely left anonymous love letters which were quite detailed in the descriptions of what the writers wished to do the young Uzumaki. But the month quickly passed, and it was soon the day of Konohagakure's Shinobi Academy Graduation Exams.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_May 18th, Shinobi Academy of Konohagakure, 8:30 AM_

"Congratulations to you all, you have made it through the six years of the Shinobi Academy. As you know, the graduation tests are today, and I would like to personally wish you all luck in passing" Iruka smiled as he looked over his class. He felt good about this crop of students, and felt pride in the fact that he had taught them the shinobi way of life. "The tests will be starting in ten minutes. First, we will be taking a paper test to determine your level of knowledge of Shinobi History. Next, we will be heading outside for the accuracy and taijutsu tests. Finally, we will come back inside and call you one at a time to test your proficiency in the three academy Jutsus: Bunshin, Kawarimi, and Henge."

The paper test was handed out, and the students began the graduation exam. Naruto finished quickly, turned his paper over, and leaned back in his chair. He smiled as he thought back on the relationships he had made in the past month. First, there was the young woman sitting next to him, Yamanaka Ino. While she had started out as a fan-girl, something had changed within her. She was now taking her training seriously, gaining Naruto's respect, friendship, and admiration. Next was Nara Shikamaru, the boy taking a nap behind him. Although almost as lazy as a rock, the boy was a mental genius. His IQ was well over 250, and Naruto had the pleasure of playing Shogi with him every few days. Through his friendship with the lazy Nara, he had met Akimichi Chouji. Naruto had made the mistake of calling him fat one day, and was quickly sent through six walls by the enraged Akimichi. Through a consolation of ramen, Naruto had found another friend. The last person he had become close to was Hyuuga Hinata. It had taken a while to get past her shyness and stuttering, but underneath this exterior he had found a sweet girl that merely had self-confidence issues.

Naruto's smile disappeared however, when he thought of some of the others in the class. Inuzuka Kiba: a brash and annoying idiot who didn't seem to realize the fact that Hinata wasn't interested in him, and pestered her to no end. Haruno Sakura: a fan-girl in the purest form, completely useless in battle, and likely to die on her first real mission. Aburame Shino: a quiet young man who annoyed Naruto merely because he seemed to be an emotional blank. His face contorting into a scowl, Naruto's thoughts finally came to the person he couldn't bear to be around: Uchiha Sasuke. Being an Uchiha, he was a thief of the highest order. On top of that, the Council of Elders had bent over backwards to supply him with anything and everything, giving him an insanely large ego. He believed that merely because he was an Uchiha, one of the "elites," everyone else was beneath him. Personifying two of the three things that Naruto disliked above all else, it was no surprise that Naruto didn't get along with him at all. He sighed to himself, at least he wouldn't have to put up with the teme much longer, as long as he was placed on a different team. His thoughts turned back to reality as he noticed that he was the last person in his seat, most of the other students having already headed outside for the next part of the exam. Ino poked her head back into the room, "Come on Naruto-kun! Stop daydreaming and come outside!"

"Heh, sorry Ino-chan." Naruto scratched the back of his head, giving his trademark foxy grin as he got up and walked with her out the door. Ino laughed and bopped him on the head, "Silly, if I wasn't watching out for you, you wouldn't get anything done." Naruto smiled warmly at her, causing her to blush slightly, "Thanks Ino-chan, I really do appreciate it."

"Wh-Whatever... let's just get going..."

As Naruto and Ino arrived at the Academy training grounds, Iruka was finishing up his explanation of the next part of the exam. One by one, the students thew kunai and shuriken and training dummies, some passing, most failing to hit enough of the vital points. Finally, the Uchiha's turn came around. He turned to Naruto, a superior smirk on his face, "Watch this dobe..." He turned to the training dummy, crossed his arms in front of him, and brought them down quickly, launching four shuriken and four kunai. One shuriken missed entirely, three kunai and a shuriken hit four of the vital points, while the two other shuriken and the last kunai were embedded randomly in the body. Shrieks of happiness came from Sasuke's highly diminished fan-girl club, touting his greatness. Iruka nodded, "Uchiha Sasuke, you have passed this stage of the exam, please return to your seat. Uzumaki Naruto, please throw four kunai and four shuriken at the target."

Naruto stood up, giving a thumbs up to Ino who was mouthing "Good Luck" to him. Placing his hands in his pockets, he walked up to the firing line. He brought his hands out of his pockets, cracked his neck, and spun a perfect 360 degrees. Twelve shuriken and twelve kunai rocketed away from Naruto, moving at a high speed towards the three training dummies in the area. Twenty-four thunks later, and every training dummy had a weapon sticking out of a vital point. Mouths hit the ground as Naruto calmly took his place next to Ino, who smacked him lightly on the shoulder whispering "Showoff..." He smiled at her, and motioned her to take her turn.

"Uh...Uzumaki Naruto, you have passed this stage of the exam...damn... Yamanaka Ino, please throw your kunai and shuriken and we can move on to the taijutsu."

Sauske and his fan-club glared at Naruto as Ino moved up to the throwing line. She extracted the required shuriken and kunai from her equipment pouch, readying her arms for throwing. Eight throws later, all of her weapons had hit the target, with three vital points hit.

Iruka nodded, marking Ino as a pass on his clipboard, "Alright, now that Ms. Yamanaka has passed, we can now move on to the Taijutsu stage of the exam. You will be having a light spar with Mizuki, and your performance in the battle will determine your grade."

With this, the Taijutsu examinations began. More students were forced to drop out, but the clan heirs all passed, with some civilian students passing. Finally, it was Naruto's turn. He moved into the ring, noting the obvious scowl that Mizuki sent his way. Naruto sighed to himself, 'Might as well get this over with...'

"Begin!" Iruka called out, as Mizuki rushed at Naruto, looking for a quick finish. Naruto merely got himself into his Jeet Kun Do stance. Mizuki used a sweep kick, which Naruto easily dodged by jumping over the offending leg. Mizuki smirked at this, righting himself and throwing a straight punch at Naruto's chest. Naruto grappled Mizuki's arm, pulling himself around and thrusting his feet at Mizuki's side. Mizuki's eyes widened as he was hit and pushed back onto the ground, Naruto releasing Mizuki's arm. Naruto returned to his starting stance as Mizuki pulled himself off the ground, hatred in his eyes. He again charged at Naruto, this time throwing a right hook as a feint. Naruto deflected the hook to the side, throwing off Mizuki's balance, causing the hidden low blow to go wide. Naruto spun to the side, and kicked Mizuki hard in the gut, causing him to fly off towards a tree and knocking his head on a low branch, and causing him to pass out. Again, jaws hit the floor.

"Uh...Uzumaki Naruto passes... Akari-san? Would you please take Mizuki to the nurse's office?"

The other teacher dumbly nodded, picked Mizuki up, and took him inside. With Mizuki down for the count, Iruka was forced to test the last student, Ino, himself. She got in a few good hits, so Iruka passed her as well. He then took everyone inside for the Ninjutsu tests. After around a half hour of testing, most of the civilian students had failed, with all of the clan heirs passing. Now, it was Naruto's turn.

"Naruto, please show use your Henge to transform into the Hokage."

Naruto nodded, and was enshrouded in black smoke. What appeared from the smoke was not the present day Sandaime, but the Sandaime from when he was in his prime. His hair and goatee black, he was dressed in his battle armor, with a representation of Enma in staff form on his back. Iruka marked this as a pass, and Naruto released the Henge. "Very good Naruto, now please use Kawarimi." Naruto complied, and swapped with the chair next to Hinata. Not expecting the object of her hidden affections to suddenly appear beside her, Hinata "Meep!"-ed and passed out. Naruto looked at her in confusion, then swapped with the chair again. Iruka shook his head in exasperation, and marked it as a pass. "Alright Naruto, now please produce at least two clones with Bunshin."

"Ano... Iruka-sensei? I can't use a normal Bunshin... I have too much chakra. Can I use another type and still pass?"

"Um... I, I guess so... if you know another type..." Iruka stuttered out, noticeably stunned at Naruto's statement.

"Thanks Iruka-sensei! _**Darkness Clone!**_" Naruto's shadow began to bubble, then separated into ten different spots. What rose from these spots were ten perfect representations of Naruto, who stood for a moment before dispelling the clones. Iruka merely gaped as Naruto picked up a headband with a black fabric and walked back to his seat, ignoring Sasuke's glare.

'How can that dobe know such a powerful jutsu?!? I'm an Uchiha! I need that power to kill my brother! I deserve it! I'll force it out of him!' And so on and so forth the emo's thoughts went, badly laid plans forming themselves in his mind. Mizuki, who had gotten back just as Naruto had cast his spell, noted Sasuke's heated glare. He smirked to himself.

'Well, even though I can't use the damned demon, I think I'll be able to use the Uchiha. Once I get that scroll, I'll be in good with the Master, and be allowed The Gift!'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Same Day, Shinobi Academy of Konohagakure, 2:13 PM_

"Congratulations to all of you who passed, you are now shinobi of Konohagakure. I expect to hear great things about you in the future. For your team assignments, please be back here at 9:00 AM tomorrow. Dismissed!"

The students filed outside, and ran to their parents, bragging about how they had done on the exam. Naruto saw this, smiled sadly, and started walking alone towards his apartment. Ino saw him starting to walk away, and looked back at her parents. They smiled and nodded, causing Ino to smile back and run towards Naruto.

"Naruto-kun! Wait up!"

"Whatcha need Ino-chan?" Naruto replied with a smile as he turned around.

"W-Well... um... Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, and I are having a graduation party at the barbecue place that Chouji's parents own, and... well... doyouwanttocome?"

Naruto's smile grew even wider, causing Ino to blush, "Of course I'll come! You guys are my friends! Are we leaving now?"

"Y-yeah... come on!" a blushing Ino grabbed Naruto's hand and ran towards the group, causing a blush to appear on his face as well.

As he was dragged off, Naruto noticed Mizuki motioning towards him while speaking to Sasuke. He saw the evil glint in Mizuki's eyes, and decided that he needed to talk to the Hokage. But first, there was a party to get to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Same Day, Forests On Fringe of Konohagakure, 11:44 PM_

Mizuki laughed evilly to himself. It had been easy to convince the Uchiha to try to steal the Forbidden Scroll. All he had to do was mention to him that Naruto had learned that clone jutsu from the scroll, and that as an extra test required to pass, Sasuke had to learn the jutsu. (A/N: I am referring to Naruto's _**Darkness Clone**_ spell as a jutsu here because Mizuki does not know that it is a spell. He is assuming it is a jutsu.) He hadn't expected the Uchiha to actually be able to steal the scroll, but Sasuke's attempt had distracted the Hokage long enough that Mizuki was able to get the scroll. He was now traveling to the temple, where once he delivered the scroll, the master would give him The Gift. He smirked, imagining the power he would wield once he got it. He was so caught up in his thoughts, he never noticed the shadow portal he accidentally leaped into. He only noticed when he ran into a tree that had appeared out of nowhere. It was then that he noted that he wasn't in Konohagakure anymore.

"Hello Mizuki-teme..." a cloaked Naruto walked out of the shadowy surroundings. "I apologize for not introducing myself, but I can't stand traitors."

"Hey! Who do you work for? Where am I? Are you the one who is giving me The Gift?" Mizuki's mind ran quickly, trying to come up with an explanation for where he was.

'The Gift? Kaa-san said something about that...' Naruto thought back to his talks with Hikari about the Dracolich.

_Flashback, One Year Ago_

"Now Naruto, the Dracolich is an extremely dangerous entity. It promises it's followers power, usually calling it a gift or treasure of some sort to make the power seem more appealing. In reality, this 'gift' usually entails becoming an undead servant of the wyrm, but the followers don't know that until they're dead."

_Present Day_

Naruto nodded to himself, 'Now I understand what Kaa-san was talking about. Oh well, better try and get information out of Mizuki-teme before I get rid of him.'

"No Mizuki-teme, I am the Shadow Fox, and your executioner." Naruto stated, removing his hood.

Mizuki realized that it was Naruto talking to him, and began laughing, "My, ha, my executioner? Yeah right, you can't kill me, you're an idiot! I'm a Chuunin, you're just a measly fresh Genin, I'll do the village a favor and kill you. I'll be hailed as a hero, and with the power I gain from getting The Gift, I'll be unstoppable!" Mizuki's laughter turned insane as he pulled one of the large shurikens off his back, "Now Die!" Mizuki charged at Naruto, spinning the shuriken at high speeds. Naruto jumped to the side, and merely tapped Mizuki on the arm, muttering "_**Paralyzing Touch.**_" Mizuki's body seized up, and he stood there, a dumbfounded look on his face. "What the hell? What did you do to me you demon?"

"I merely caused a break in your spinal cord. The nerves are firing, but the commands aren't reaching your body. I made this spell myself, do you like it? I can show you another personal one if you like..." Naruto smiled at Mizuki, his eyes closing into slits. (A/N: Like Ichimaru Gin's eyes in Bleach)

"You fucking demon! I'll fucking kill you!" Mizuki began ranting. Naruto merely ignored him, saying, "_**Shadow Blade**_," and pointing his right arm at the ground, his fingers fully extended and his left arm grasping his right forearm. The shadows around his feet rose off the ground and began to coalesce around his arm. Mizuki finally noticed this, and began sweating. To him, the jutsu looked extremely similar to the Raikiri, it was just that this one was made out of darkness, not lightning.

'Wait a minute, I can get out of this if I break his spirit!' Mizuki thought to himself. He opened his mouth, confident that he could stop the boy with words, "Hey, brat! You know why nobody likes you, why you are hated?"

Naruto, rose an eyebrow, but didn't change his stance. He knew what Mizuki was getting at, but he decided to play along. "I guess not Mizuki-teme... why don't you enlighten me?"

'Heh, easy...' "You know the story of the Kyuubi right?"

'Idiot...' "Yes?"

"Well, it's wrong! You didn't honestly think that a human could defeat a demon could you?"

"And?"

"Well, instead of killing it he had to seal it in a newborn baby, and guess who that baby was? It was you! You are the reincarnation of the Kyuubi in human form!" Mizuki finished, yelling, fulling expecting Naruto to break down and cry, releasing the spell. What he didn't expect was for Naruto to begin laughing.

"You...you think I don't know? Hahahah! I've known since I was ten! I'm on good terms with the fox! BWAHAHAHAA!" Naruto had dispelled the blade from his arm, and was rolling on the ground, holding his sides and laughing. Suddenly, he got up, an introspective look on his face. "You sure Kyu-chan? (pause) Alright then. Hey Mizuki-teme, you're lucky! Kyu-neesan wants to talk to you! _**Fox Demon Summoning Jutsu!**_" Naruto bit his thumb and thrust his hands onto the ground, causing a puff of red smoke to appear. Out of the smoke strode a beautiful redhead, wearing a form-hugging kimono that accentuated her feminine appeal. She had a pair of fox ears on her head and a lone fox tail swishing slowly behind her. She smirked, and walked towards the paralyzed Mizuki. Mizuki began sweating, he remembered this chakra, it felt just like the Kyuubi's!

"Hello Mizuki-teme, I am the Kyuubi no Youko"

All the blood in Mizuki's face drained, he knew he was fucked.

"You seem to think that my ototou is me. Well, as you can see, I am still alive and kicking, so if you please, don't make that mistake again. Not that you'll be able to..." the Kyuubi giggled to herself. "Okay Naru-kun, you can finish."

Naruto nodded, and reformed the _**Shadow Blade**_. In Mizuki's mind, he was screaming at his body to move, but on the outside he was merely standing there, sweating. Naruto dashed at Mizuki, his arm thrust forward. The _**Shadow Blade**_ pierced Mizuki's chest, meeting no resistance, and going right through the heart. Naruto pulled back his hand, dissipated the spell, and allowed Mizuki's body to fall to the ground. He picked up the Forbidden Scroll, smiled at the Kyuubi, who smiled back, and they strode off into the forest. Five minutes after they had left, another portal opened in the clearing. A gray-cloaked figure strode out. It glanced at Mizuki's body. "Useless" the figure spoke, it's silky voice resonating through the clearing. "I will need to watch the Kyuubi brat, he may become a hindrance to my plans..." The figures yellow eyes flashed, and Mizuki's body burst into flames. The figure left through the portal it had entered from, leaving the ashes to blow in the wind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Now I exit the doorway in the Author's Quarters, my clothes disheveled, a happy grin on my face)

Dai: Hey all! Again sorry for the delay with the chapter, but I've been busy.

(I swat away a tail that had begun snaking it's way around my waist)

Dai: I hope the longer chapter makes up for the delay. Oh, and I'm starting another poll. I don't particularly like her character, but I'll let you guys and gals decide Sakura's fate. As of right now, the choices are:

1) Live, stay in the Shinobi program

2) Live, get kicked out of the Shinobi program

3) Die, Killed on a mission

4) Die, Killed for trying to defect

Dai: I have ways to make each path work, but I want you readers to decide. So, until next time, May The Shadow Protect You.

(This time I allow the tail to snake around my waist and pull me back through the door. Giggles can be heard coming from the doorway. Naruto appears)

Naruto: Ero-Author... Reviews are appreciated.

**Omake**

(Rozalin is from the game Disgaea 2. You will understand the joke if you know her character. I own the game, but not the licensing.)

Rozalin stood across the room from him, eying his body every three seconds. It had been a few months since she had gotten to Konoha, and she didn't know how much longer she could take it. Seeing him every day, all day ... it was quickly becoming more than her young body could take. Finally, she snapped.

"I CAN"T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!"

"Rozalin? What are you - ??" Adell was blown backwards as Rozalin blew past him.

Standing with his team, Lee was discussing the youthfulness of a certain technique with his sensei and father figure Gai when he sensed a body moving towards him. Turning towards the source, his eyes widened.

"Rozalin-san? What's wro-"

Lee didn't have time to finish the sentence as he was tackled by Rozalin. She began rubbing her face on Lee's chest, marveling at the feel of the material.

"Lee-kun! I order you to tell me where you got this fantastic outfit!"

Gai's eyes widened, and then began to burn with the dreaded 'Flames of Youth.'

"YOSH! Rozalin-chan! You have noticed the youthfulness of our outfits, and have decided to partake of the Flames of Youth? VERY WELL! Come! We shall obtain a youthful training outfit for you as well!"

"Hai! Gai-sensei!" Rozalin snapped to attention mimicking the "Nice Guy" pose that Gai and Lee were famous for, before running off with the two green spandex-clad ninja.

Adell, one the verge of losing consciousness, merely heard a cry of: "YOUTHFULNESS!" before he passed out.


End file.
